A media device may provide one or more services accessible to other media devices. For example, a first media device may provide a content streaming service while a second media device provides a content display service. Networks of media devices may employ service discovery techniques to announce available services to other media devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.